


Yours，Draco

by uncertainstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agony, Angst, Letters, M/M, Post-War, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainstars/pseuds/uncertainstars
Summary: 剩下的只有15封信，然后这些信也消失了
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Yours，Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours, Draco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220077) by [FeelsForBreakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/pseuds/FeelsForBreakfast). 



> 授权可见lofter、随缘、冲呀，ID均为虎斑月亮

波特，

即使一些可怕的事件让你读到了这封信件，我想那时我应该接受了另一个人的亲吻。我的意思是说，那时我应该已经死了。摄魂怪真是个糟糕的情人。看到了吗？我也是个幽默的人，这又是一个你从未听说过的关于我的许多事情之一。

我跑题了。我写这封信不是为了让你相信我的身上还有什么可取之处。我认为，现实的说，我们早在几年前就已经跨过了那座桥。我又在胡言乱语了，我很抱歉。只是我有太多的事情想与你说，但是却不知道该从何说起。

你是否想过我们之间的故事会不会有所不同？我想不会，你总是忙于拯救该死的世界，这不是我给你写信的原因，我不知道为什么我要写信，我只是感到太孤独了，我想你应该能理解这点。

最好的，

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

波特，

我希望你一切都好，也许你并不好。如果我真的寄出了这些信件，你就能给我回信，然后把一切告诉我。这大概不会发生，我不认为我有资格得到关于你的这些信息。说句公道话，如果我真的要把这些信寄给你，我可能什么也不会告诉你。如果我们能当面谈，我可以问你，这样我从你的表情就能看出来了。西弗勒斯过去常说你的大脑封闭术烂透了，在这世界上至少有一件事是我比你擅长的了，我打赌这会让你发疯，不是吗？我敢打赌你最恨的就是在某些事情上表现得很差劲。你是卑鄙可耻的，你让我的胸口发紧。

不管怎样，我想在我死前，我应该对你救了我的命说声谢谢。当然，这是个愚蠢和无用的举动，因为和摄魂怪的吻比起来，厉火也不再那么可怕了。我认为它们两者都很有舞台效果，都很戏剧化，都是悲剧性的。它们都是非公开的，不过我觉得“死亡之吻”倒是相当浪漫。至少用这种方式，我还能对我的妈妈说一声再见。她很生气，因为她会活得比我们都长，但我猜这就是你救了那被选中的人后所得到的，在耻辱的生活中的尊严。

最好的，

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

波特，

我为金妮芙拉感到羞耻，我真的想过你们会成功的。她看起来被你迷得神魂颠倒，而你看起来太愚蠢了，连一棵友好的树和一个女人都分不清。你真的欺骗了她吗？这听起来不像是救世主会做的事情。不过我敢肯定战争已经让你们都心力交瘁了，所以你需要去寻找爱和感情诸如此类的东西。潘西说她觉得那是个男孩，他的味道一定很好。我不能怪你，我们都有自己的缺点。

韦斯莱有告诉过你他和布雷斯·扎比尼亲热的事吗？我想他肯定不会，你们两个看起来不像那种朋友。他也许不记得了，我想所有人都对此感到很糟糕，我真想看看这一切都暴露出来后韦斯莱的脸。好吧，我只想说，那时候我们已经五年级了，韦斯莱真的不应该在拉文克劳的聚会上喝酒，如果他要让自己醉成那样的话。你们从没来过斯莱特林的聚会可真是遗憾，更遗憾的是，一旦大家都那么可怕地卷入了政治后，就连这些聚会也销声匿迹了。

不管怎样，我会尽可能的少对你失败的关系感到幸灾乐祸，虽然这有点令人高兴。韦斯莱家的姑娘总是很可怕，我很高兴你自由了。去找一个好男孩安顿下来吧，波特。真好笑，我取笑你因为你是个同性恋。我不敢相信我错过了我们七年的美好友谊。

虚伪地，

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

波特，

今天我很伤心，我打赌你肯定对此感到很高兴。或者也许你会诅咒我！在我哭的时候做这件事不是很棒吗？多有趣啊。我不觉得我想去死。我也不觉得我想活着。我只是想获得自由，无论是从法律层面上还是什么其他层面上。

每次我对你和这个世界生气的时候，我意识到你可能会理解我为什么这么生气。我想知道你是否也想过要自由。你只是个孩子，我想知道是否是别人让你变成那样？我11岁的时候非常嫉妒你，因为我也想做一些令人印象深刻的事情。我想拯救世界，而你做到了，你赢得了学院杯，父亲过去常对我说要有耐心，我也会得到我的。我没有拿到我的，但我相信我不必向你解释。有时候，我甚至不确定你是否得到了你想要的。

我有点担心你。我知道《预言家日报》真的没有做太多努力来呈现你好的一面，但那些你跌跌撞撞回家的照片并不是你最好的样子。

我觉得不管我告诉你什么真相，我都在撒谎。我想我都不知道如何对自己说实话，更不用说对你了。

最好的,

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

波特，

我叫你哈利怎么样？我想这会让你发疯的，为了这一原因我也一定要试试。我打赌你肯定不明白我为什么要给你写信，而不是给任何别人。哈！如果你能收到这些来信，我想这就是我为什么一直这么做的原因。因为我知道我永远不会寄出它们，即使我很想这么做。我打赌你会对着你那群小革命者们大声朗读，然后大笑。

我的死亡很快就要降临了。多奇怪的事情啊。它几乎是平静的，知道我可以安排好一切，知道我可以跟所有人道别。潘西因为他们不让她来庄园而心急如焚，而我觉得她可以把他们磨垮的想法真的很愚蠢。她这周给我写了15封带着香水气味的信。我觉得她快要崩溃了。她的父母想让她结婚，坦率地说，我认为这可能对她有好处。我本想让你照顾她，但这无论从哪种层面讲都十分荒谬。布雷斯已经到国外去了，不过我们在战前就已经闹翻了，所以我对此也不报什么期待。“你们会成为最好的朋友”，我真不敢相信我说了什么。我们都是他妈的灾难！我确定你们格兰芬多不会做出这样的事，我确定当你们搞砸了的时候，你们会一起拉着手，唱着歌，然后互相道歉。

这个写信的练习令人平静。我不确定为什么。我有几个理论。其中一个原因是，我们彼此之间的厌恶是我生活中为数不多的几个不变的因素之一。恭喜你，波特，你是我交往时间最长的人之一。

你永远憎恨的，

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

哈利，

你喜欢我这样叫你吗？我觉得这很有趣。你觉得我有趣吗？我总是很有趣的，但是公众舆论变化无常。似乎没人觉得我对摄魂怪的模仿很有趣，老实说，我也不确定这么做是否有品味。我不后悔这么做，但是考虑到目前的状况，这件事就有些令人不快。

我不喜欢你的新发型，那很愚蠢。我不知道你是想尝试成为一个全新的人还是什么别的，但是你真不应该把你的头发剪掉。那很漂亮，我很想摸摸它，虽然你不需要知道。不管怎样，如果你敢告诉任何人这是我跟你说的，我会杀了你的。我说的好像你会知道似的。

我应该停止写作了，否则我就会开始编造一些愚蠢的东西。

最好的，

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

哈利

妈妈开始哭泣了，所以我躲到了房间里。我有点想怪你，但我不确定这是否有用。“你怎么敢救她？”听起来不太对，“这怎么可能发生？”似乎更好。我知道正义得到了伸张，但令人难以置信的苦涩的是，它必须为我们伸张。

我要告诉你一个实话，这个实话是我希望一切都能结束，我不希望任何人死去，虽然我现在就是那个即将死去的人。我认为憎恨麻瓜和希望他们死去是两件不同的事情，而我从未希望任何人死去。除了我不能得到赦免。

我觉得最让我感到内疚的是凯蒂·贝尔，你也被卷入其中了。当我想到她真的会死时，我几乎要投降了，我差点就直接跑到校长办公室寻求帮助了。我想知道如果我获救了会发生什么。但所有我设想的“如果”似乎都会以死亡告终，无论是我的，其他人的，还是你的。我的生命从来不是脆弱的，但回首过往，我不知道我是怎么活过来的。现在去死有点反高潮，不是吗？

短暂的

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

哈利，我喝醉了。哈利，你的名字像你一样愚蠢。我喜欢书写它，它在羽毛笔下很流畅。我觉得我总是自相矛盾。

你喜欢喝什么？我打赌你肯定喜欢火焰威士忌这样愚蠢又有男子气概的东西。在我眼里你是个无足轻重的人，这是极其可笑的。我才是那个无足轻重的人，所以我不能说话。我希望我能更了解你，因为我发现自己只能凭借着奇怪的记忆和夸张的漫画来创作。当你在六年级想要杀了我的时候，你看起来吓坏了，你看起来好像会关心我似的。我应该对你说一些不生气的话，我不知道为什么我没有告诉你我很伤心，我很伤心是因为你把我撕裂成一片片碎片。我曾经做过一个梦，梦里你抱住我流着鲜血的身体，我不知道那是不是一个噩梦，我从来没告诉任何人这件事。

喝醉了的

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

波特，

我没有寄出上一封信，直到现在我还觉得它很恐怖，当我把这封信命名为“波特”时，我真的感到十分戏剧化和生气，但现在它只是看起来很愚蠢。我要再试一遍。

（……）

哈利，

说到别人生活中的不幸，你真的不能再让自己占满整个《预言家日报》的头版了。哈，你需要一个公关，或是一个治疗师。梅林啊我希望你有一个治疗师，我无法想象PTSD会有多么严重。

这对我来说真是相当可笑，你的生活几乎和我一样悲惨。这可真是一场骚乱。我要死了，所以还是我赢了。

我想知道如果你提出要求，他们会不会让你来到庄园。我觉得这大概是他们会给你的某种特权。他们现在正监视着庄园，我想如果他们不是那么害怕这所房子，他们早就把我们都送进阿兹卡班了。他们总是这么一惊一乍的，我怀疑他们的印象是，一旦马尔福一家离开庄园，就会发生可怕的事件，整个庄园就会轰然倒塌。我倒几乎希望如此。

让我们帮助他们拆掉我们的家，我认为这实在有点残忍，但这不是说这里还会剩下什么神圣的东西。妈妈昨天把所有漂亮的餐具都清理了，因为魔法部的人告诉她他们打算把它搬走。我试图阻止她，但她脑子里已经有了这个该死的想法，我不知道怎么说服她，所以我们站在厨房里打碎盘子，直到整个地板上都是精致瓷器的碎片。这并没有什么关系，因为没有任何人回来继承它。也许安多米达会喜欢它吗？尼朵法拉是不是还有个儿子？感觉他不会想要一个食死徒的餐具。荒谬，实在是太荒谬了。

最好的，

德拉科马尔福

（……）

哈利，

你真的需要对男人有更好的品味。这简直让我想从坟墓里回来，做鬼缠着你。下次要是你在离那可怕的东西不到五英尺，我会把铁链弄得叮当响，直到他离开你。你的名人地位不应该使你更容易征服别人吗？我猜也许丑陋就是你喜欢的类型，但是你约会过的女孩至少看起来很漂亮。你让取笑你变得太容易了。

格兰杰和韦斯莱对此怎么看？我无法想象他们对你的可笑举动感到开心。也许他们生你的气了，那就更有趣了，不过有点悲伤。没有他们像小警卫犬一样在你身边，你看起来确实有点迷失了方向。

我想知道你是否也像我想知道你一样想知道我。大概不会，但是我不能够读你的心。或许你把那丑陋的家伙带回家时会想到我。我道个歉，这真是不招人喜欢。

某个部分的我希望我在死时，你能感受到它。我希望那感觉就像一条紧绷的弦突然断了，弹回你的手指上引起阵阵刺痛。我甚至不在乎你知不知道这感觉是什么，或是你为什么会有这样的感觉，我只想让你意识到某些东西逝去了，我无法想象你会毫无感觉。

活着的

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

哈利，

我觉得最近我变得越来越伤感，但是我控制不住，我要死了。我想如果我能为我的戏剧化找个借口，那一定是这个。我想告诉你一些事情。我想给你写下我的整个人生，然后让你告诉我，我不是个坏人。这很荒谬，不仅因为你永远不会对我这么说，还因为我一直是一个很坏的人。或许你会告诉我，我是一个好人，但我们都知道你是在撒谎，而为让我好过一些。

我希望你一切都好。我真的希望如此。我非常的担心你，你似乎真的没有很好地接受这一切。我相信你的情况会好转的，但我仍然有点不安，因为我不能再在你身边抱怨这件事了。

这很可怕，哈利，我要死了，这太可怕了。

受谴责的

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

哈利，

我感觉我在和你交谈，我觉得我们是朋友。我们不是朋友，并且我明天就将死去。我感觉你会思念我。你不会思念我，我会思念你。我没法告诉你我现在对你的感觉，因为这感觉太可怕了，这感觉就像分体了一样。尽管这是个不恰当的描述。我想我开始感到恐慌了，我还想要更多，我不知道我想要什么，但我知道我还想要更多。

我无法分辨我对一切后悔莫及的原因，是因为我感到崩溃了，还是因为我知道这很糟糕。我不能把我的感受和恐惧分开。我想如果我没有选择，死亡会相当平静，也许会相当混乱。

恐惧的，

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

哈利，

我睡不着觉，我假装去上厕所，因为我再也无法忍受和父亲母亲一起坐在客厅了。空气静止不动，我们的闲聊已经结束了。当你在死亡边缘的时候，没有什么可说的。

现在已经太晚了，我也感到太累了，但我还不想对月亮说再见。当我小的时候，母亲经常对我说我的祖先会在天空上看着我，因为所有的布莱克都是以星座来命名的。我确定你一定对此很熟悉，小天狼星是你的教父。他总是很容易在天空上找到。你知道德拉科（天龙座）是一颗拱极星吗？你大概不知道，你从来没怎么注意过天文学。这意味着它永远不会下沉，至少在北半球是这样。我想说的是，如果你出去找到我，我会很感激，但你没有义务这么做。

别担心，真的，它们只是一堆星星。

最好的，

德拉科·马尔福

（……）

哈利，

我猜我该向你道别了。我感到恶心。我感到悲伤。我想做一百万件蠢事。我不知道该怎么处理这些信。我试着扔掉他们，但现在感觉不对了。也许我会把它们寄给你，反正我死后的感觉就不重要了。也许我会把它们留在抽屉里，希望它们和我一起死去。

请照顾好自己，要不然我就会做鬼缠着你，我向梅林发誓我会一直缠着你。我很抱歉向你倾诉这一切，而你不知道，但我很高兴你不知道。你连一半都不知道，哈利，我保证。我保证你连它的一半都不知道，其他人也一样。因为如果你知道、你确确切切地知道了的话，那会毁了我的。我相信你已经猜到了，你看起来很傻，但你总能最终找出答案。

生活和其他方面都糟透了的，

德拉科

（……）

致：

哈利·J·波特

格里莫广场12号

伊斯灵顿，伦敦

在魔法部搜查和清理马尔福家族曾经拥有的庄园时，发现了下列寄给你的物品。这个包裹的内容包括已故的德拉科·马尔福写的15封信。它们被施了黑魔法和各种各样的诅咒，但现已被证明是无害的。请向魔法部司法部提出任何投诉。

真诚的,

弗兰克·威弗利

（……）

哈利先是眯起眼睛看了看手中的信，然后又看了看随信一起送来的那一捆纸。哈利赶走了魔法部来送信的猫头鹰，跌跌撞撞地回到屋里，把肩膀上有些破旧的浴袍裹得更紧了一些。他不知道该怎么处理这些来自于德拉科·马尔福的信件，特别是临终前的信。他无法想象上面会说些什么，他也不完全确定自己想要知道。

他把它们放在了自己的工作台上想等日后再处理，他给自己倒了一杯水，开始动手清理那堆他已经忽略了好几个星期的盘子。在接下来一天的时间里，这些信都一直堆在那里，虽然哈利竭力想忽略它们，但它们是如此的引人注目。

直到后来，在他回到酒柜后，他才把它们拿起来，坐在他最喜欢的椅子上，用手掂了掂它们的重量。他仿佛能看见德拉科那只女人气的、紧攥着的手是如何在奶油色羊皮纸上书写下这些字迹的。他现在只想把他们全部撕成很小，很小的碎片。他想把所有关于德拉科的记忆都撕成很小，很小的碎片，直到它们再也触动不到他。

他慢慢地撕碎了第一封信，没有经过任何深思熟虑，这或许是一种毁灭中的宣泄。他拿出他的魔杖，指向那座旧壁炉，愤怒地施了一个魔咒，把木柴点燃了起来。木头在黑暗的房子里发出低沉的噼啪响声，他拉上了窗帘，这样就没人能看到里面。

哈利用他的魔杖把纸扔进了火里，看着每一封信都燃烧起来。看见这些字迹都逐渐消失殆尽，这也许是一种平静，也许是地狱般的痛苦，哈利分不清这两者的区别。

烧焦的纸片落在壁炉周围的地板上，哈利用魔杖一挥，想把它们和其他纸片一起扔进火里。但他停了下来，把它们悬浮到空中，让它们像细小的、冒烟的飞蛾一样在他的眼前飞舞。

他慢慢地读着，即使这样简短的片段，他仿佛也能听到德拉科那尖细的嗓音。

_有更好的品味_

_来，做鬼缠着你。_

_别人生活中的不幸，你真的_

_占满整个《预言家日报》的头版了。哈，_

_你需要_

_疗师。梅林啊我希望你有一个治疗师，_

_我无法想象_

_餐具都清理_

_打算把它搬_

_我不知道_

_不会思念我，我会思念_

_你。_

_可怕了，这感觉就像分体了一样。_

_我开始感到恐慌了，我还想要_

_知道我还想_

_我生活中。恭喜_

_你永远_

_德拉科·马尔福_

哈利打了个寒颤，把剩下的碎片全部扔进炉火中，希望这些字能够消失，即使他感到现在它们已在他的脑中盘旋不停。他感受到一种感觉，就像他在这周他感受到过的多次的一样，那感觉熟悉又模糊不清，那是某种明亮，几乎尖锐的感觉，像痛苦回忆的幽灵，像一根紧绷的弦突然断了，然后弹回手指，引起阵阵刺痛。

**FIN**


End file.
